


The future Queen of Celestington

by SassiestAvenger



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Daddy Issues, Diplomacy, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassiestAvenger/pseuds/SassiestAvenger
Summary: When Holly's father, the king of Celestington, sent her to Asgard to solidify a peace deal between the two, she didn't know what to expect. Though the visit proves to be more interesting than she thought when she catches the eye of both the princes, but a shock marriage threatens to ruin everything. A tumultuous story that chronicles Holly's life in Asgard and her complex relationship with the two princes, set just before the first Thor movie and hopefully will span over the events of the MCU to infinity war.





	1. Going to Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave comments.

“My lady you must dress, your father has requested your presence in the throne room.” Sigyn slowly opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the blinding sunlight that was searing through her curtains. Squinting she turned her head to spy her handmaiden Astrid shuffling nervously with a purple silk dress wrapped over her arms. “My lady your father was quite insistent you must come at once.” Sighing Sigyn pulled back the sheets and stood. “Well we mustn’t keep my dear father waiting.” Quipped Sigyn as Astrid began to dress her.

As Sigyn strolled through the large oak doors into the throne room a strange sense of foreboding washed over her. She quickly pushed it aside though, as she strode towards her father who was reclining on a large, ornate ,golden Throne which was situated in the middle of the room. “Father" she stated looking into his eyes which were striking violet like her own. “Ah my faithful daughter I have quite the announcement. As you know I was childhood friends with king Odin of Asgard and we have finally decided to make an official pact between our two realms.” Holly was certainly surprised, although her father’s negotiations with Asgard were no secret, she assumed a resolution would likely not occur due to the somewhat tumultuous relationship between her father and Odin. “Also we both deem it necessary to have a solid link between Asgard and Celestington and you are that link my dear.” He continued. Sigyn frowned “But what would that achieve? “Ego chuckled “ My dear you are a talented diplomat, you will go to Asgard and solidify friendships with the members of the royal family to ensure we maintain our current high status with them.” As she spoke he slowly stood and made his way towards his daughter and clasped her hands tightly. “Father I will do what I must to secure our place, these are dangerous times and we need as many allies as possible.” “One day my dear Celestington will be returned to it’s former glory and we will not have to pander to the likes of Jotunhiem and Asgard for support. Once the infinity stones are returned to us nobody will be able to question our authority- we will be unstoppable. But you must leave now Odin awaits your arrival.”


	2. Meeting the Princes

Sigyn stepped out of the Bifrost into Asgard’s observatory to be greeted by a familiar smiling face, “Heimdall its good to see you again.” “Princess it has been many years but it is a delight to meet you once more.” he said as he bowed his head in respect. “Odin waits upon you in the throne room, he is honoured that you took up his offer to reside in Asgard for a time. Prince Thor in particular seemed very excited for your arrival.” Said Heimdall with a wry smile. “Well I must admit I am anxious to meet the royal family, I’ve met Odin of course but I was much younger but I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting Queen Frigga or the princes. It will be an interesting encounter I'm sure.”

Sigyn stood outside the extravagant golden doors that concealed the throne room and the royal family dwelling inside; a twinge of anxiety knotted her stomach as she smoothed her bodice, which was encrusted with emeralds and readjusted her mass of brown curls which reached the underside of her breasts. Suddenly the doors opened inward to reveal a magnificent white room, with walls dramatically adorned with several oil paintings depicting the various Asgardian royal families to have ruled the realm.  
“Princess we are honoured to house you in Asgard, a true gesture to demonstrate the unity between our two realms.” Boomed the king. “Id like to introduce my wife Frigga.” He gestured to a beautiful woman next to him, who seemed to ooze grace. Holly smiled and bowed her head towards the queen. “And these are my sons Thor…” He gestured to a tall, muscular man with long blonde hair and a beaming smile. “and Loki.” Sigyn’s eyes shifted to the man stood next to Thor and she almost gasped out loud, the man was quite possibly the most handsome man she had ever seen and a stark contrast to his brother. He had gleaming black shoulder length locks and striking green eyes which seemed to bore into her soul and his full and beautiful lips were sculpted into a smirk, suggesting he knew all too well what she was thinking. Suddenly Queen Frigga's gentle voice pulled her out of her Loki- induced trance, “My dear you must be tired after your travels, I’m sure my sons would be honoured to show you to your chambers.” “Of course, mother.” Beamed Thor as he and Loki made their way towards Sigyn. “This way princess.” Whispered Loki as he brushed past her on his way to the doors.  
As the princes led her down a brightly lit corridor Sigyn gazed at the exotic flowers which lined it. “So princess how long will you be staying?” asked Thor. “I’m afraid I’m not privy to that information, my father only told me of the visit this morning I was to leave.” “Well I must say it will be enjoyable to strike up a conversation with another civilised being.” Smirked Loki. “Is that a jibe at me little brother?” scowled Thor. Loki chuckled as he came to a halt in front of a set of double doors. “Princess these are your chambers, I do hope you are very comfortable, my chambers are just down the corridor and to the left.” Purred Loki suggestively as he lifted Sigyn's hand for a kiss. Then he abruptly turned and strutted down the corridor towards his chambers, leaving Holly blushing profusely with a sheepish looking Thor. “I am sorry for my brother my lady, but I am wholly looking forward to getting to know you more intimately.” With that he grabbed her hand and lifted it to his mouth, his lips lingering for far too long and then turned to follow his brothers earlier path, throwing back a wink as he rounded the corner. Perhaps this visit would be more interesting than she originally thought, she thought to herself as she entered her new chambers.


	3. The one with the royal tour guide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much longer chapter for you guys this time.

Sigyn woke the next morning to a brisk knocking on her chamber door. Donning a robe she staggered towards the door and yanked it open, thoroughly frustrated at the early wake up call. Her eyes fell on a small girl no older than 15, “Princess I’m Sigdn your new handmaiden, Queen Frigga sent me.” “Come on in I guess and please call me Sigyn.” she smiled as Sigdn entered the room and walked straight to the wardrobe in the corner of the room and removed a sky-blue dress with delicate flowing sleeves. “Prin… I mean Holly the Queen has requested your company for breakfast in her solar.” “How lovely, It would be nice to get to know her more.” Chirped Sigyn as Sigdn began to dress her.

“My Queen thank you for inviting me.” “Not at all my dear and Frigga please. I thought it best for us to eat alone so we can have a proper conversation without my boys clambering for your attention.” She laughed delicately. “They do seem quite enamoured with you.” Sigyn giggled nervously “I wouldn’t say that Frigga, but I must admit I am happy we are meeting. I was slightly overwhelmed on my arrival. Asgard is so very different to Celstington.” Frigga affectionally touched Sigyn’s arm before responding, “Well my dear you must have a tour of the palace and the grounds, perhaps one of my sons could take you, Thor perhaps. Though I suspect you would prefer Loki’s company instead.” Sigyn flushed crimson at the notion of what the queen was suggesting and as she was attempting to splutter a response, the solar doors opened to reveal the last person she wanted to see in that moment… Prince Loki……

“Mother” Loki said dragging his eyes over Holly but not addressing her directly. “I came to borrow that book we were discussing last night.” “Of course Loki, though I have a guest dear...” “Yes mother I had noticed, hello again princess, I trust you slept well and had pleasant dreams.” He said dropping to a whisper at the end, sending a flutter straight to Sigyn’s stomach. “Loki perhaps you could give Holly a tour of Asgard, as I have a meeting.” Smiled Frigga. “If I must, though I do have more important things to do then show a foreigner around Asgard.” snarked Loki, but after a stern look from Frigga, he offered his arm to Sigyn and led her towards the door.

Despite his previously nonchalant attitude to the tour Loki constructed a grand and interesting tour for Sigyn which kept her thoroughly enthralled. He first showed her the gardens and marvelled at her pure fascination at the array of flowers in the queen’s flowerbed, particularly the ghost orchids. He even showed her a secret alcove of trees, which allowed one to be completely shielded from view, which was a favourite place of Loki’s when he was a child and needed an escape from Thor and his insufferable friends. He wasn’t quite sure why he had shared such an intimate place with a girl he had just met, but part of him trusted her and he wanted to be vulnerable with her. Loki concluded the tour in his favourite room, the place library. Although it was technically opened for all who lived in the palace, nobody dared to enter for fear of Loki’s unpredictable temper in fact bar Frigga nobody else had entered the library in over a decade. “Its amazing, there must be thousands of books its utterly unbelievable. Oh Loki thank you so much for bringing me here.” She sighed as she stared up at the large bookshelves littered around the room. “I am glad you like it, bar my mother nobody here really appreciates the effectiveness of a good book and the pleasure that can be gained by reading one.” “I agree completely, might I be permitted to borrow some of these books?” enquired Sigyn. “Certainly, as long as you return them. Anyway, I have a meeting with father, so I must change, you can stay here if you like…” drawled Loki “…unless you want to accompany me back to my chambers and I’ll give you a really unforgettable tour.” Loki purred. “As tempting as that sounds, I think ill stay here and give some books a rigorous seeing to instead.” Sigyn smirked watching as Loki sauntered out the door chuckling as he went.

When Sigyn eventually returned to her chambers hours later, arms full of books, she found Sigdn pacing impatiently. “Princess I couldn’t find you. I looked everywhere, there’s a feast in 10 minutes celebrating Thor’s latest battle triumph. You simply have to be there it would be seen as an insult if you weren’t there.” blurted Sigdn in a panic. Feeling guilty Sigyn quickly placed her books down and walked to choose a dress. She decided on a midnight blue one, the bodice of which was studded with diamonds. After Sigdn swept her hair into a fishtail braid, Holly was ready for the feast and headed to the throne room.

Approaching the doors, it was clear from the raucous inside that the feast had already began. As she entered she immediately noticed the absence of both the King and Queen. “Sigyn!” shouted Thor as he staggered towards Sigyn. “I am so glad you came, you must come meet my friends and help us celebrate our victory.” He continued as he grabbed her and dragged her to the spare seat next to him. This seat also happened to be opposite to Loki who looked thoroughly annoyed at Thor’s familiarity with Sigyn. Next to Loki was a strikingly beautiful women with long black hair almost as luscious as Loki’s. Though her beautiful appearance was marred by the unpleasant scowl on her face that she seemed to be directing at Sigyn. “This is Lady Sif,” boomed Thor pointing at the women, “and that’s Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg.” A loud cheer erupted from Thor’s friends all of whom were extremely drunk, much like Thor who was downing pints of mead in quick succession. “So did you have fun today princess, I trust you found some good books to bring you pleasure.” Drawled Loki smirking. “What why would you spend the day with him.” spluttered Thor. “Loki was kind enough to give me a tour of Asgard and he showed me the fabulous palace library.” “The library but you don’t let anyone…” Thor started, “Thor perhaps you should stop pestering Sigyn and let her eat supper.” Loki snarled interrupting Thor. At that moment the servants started to serve an extravagent meal that contained more food that Holly thought was possible to eat.

When the feast finally started to die down it became clear that Thor was too drunk to make it to his chambers, so his friends had to carry him there. The other guests started to file out after them until only Loki and Sigyn remained. “Princess would you permit me to walk you back to your chambers?” he husked offering his hand as the pair set off to Sigyn’s chambers.

“Loki I’ve had a very pleasant time tonight, thank you.” She offered as they reached her chamber doors. “Me too, may I enquire which books you chose?” “Of course, come in I’ll show you.” She exclaimed as she opened the doors and headed towards the pile of books on her bed. As Loki looked through the books she suddenly realised how inappropriate the situation was, to have a man in her room so late especially as Loki had closed the doors on the way in, people would talk if anyone ever found out. Just as she was about to voice her worries, she accidentally knocked her dresser causing her perfume to fall but before it hit the ground it was engulfed in a gold light. “How? You have magic why did nobody tell me!” Loki almost shouted. Sigyn backed away slightly, “I…I father says its just trickery and it isn’t appropriate for a princess to wield such a thing.” Chocked Sigyn. “My father thinks my magic makes me weak and a prince should only wield a sword, bar mother I know nobody else with this gift.” Loki strode towards, so their faces were barely centimetres apart “I don’t know why I am so drawn to you but I seem to be unable to keep away” whispered Loki “but I want to be proper… first and foremost we are diplomats and heirs to our respective thrones so we must be careful.” Holly could feel his shaky breath on her face, in that moment she had never felt so much lust for someone in her life and she wanted nothing more than for him to take her right there. But evidently, he had more self-control because he suddenly strode towards the door, looking back only to ask her to meet him in the gardens for lunch the next day. As he closed the door Sigyn dropped to the bed hopeful to sleep without images of the handsome prince invading her brain.


	4. The one with the date in the tree's.

As her meeting with Loki grew closer Holly became gradually more agitated. She had chosen to wear a light green chiffon dress with a slightly risqué amount of cleavage and had styled her hair into several intricate braids holding her hair in place. She settled herself on a bench inside Loki’s secret alcove with one of the borrowed books “Duplication and teleportation” Suddenly she felt long thing fingers caressing her neck and turned to see Loki’s sly smile “Princess I see you are studying. How admirable. Though I must say if you have not yet mastered teleportation your magic is extremely lacking indeed.” He sniggered. “Charming as ever Loki. Is this why you wanted to meet me to insult my magical prowess.” “No I had very different motives for inviting you here to this very secluded area. Motives which are spurred on further by how ravishing you look my darling."he husked moving his hand to Holly’s knee. “Well my prince I believe last night you were preaching the need to be proper, so perhaps courtship should be on your mind not ravishing me on a bench.” Holly chuckled. "Well I could do both…” Loki started when he was interrupted by a shout from behind them.

“Friends! What a feast it was last night!” boomed Thor. Fandral laughed “How would you know Thor, you were so drunk I doubt you remember a thing…” A chorus of laughs erupted “though I must say you did seem to be enjoying yourself, our prince seems to have taken quite the fancy to our new guest.” Chuffed Hogun. A faint blush quickly fought its way up Thor’s face “She is rather beautiful.” sighed Thor. “I thought we were going to train not trade gossip like fish wives.” huffed Sif before Thor could expand further as she strode off to the training field forcing her four friends to hurry after her.

Both Loki and Holly immediately stiffened at the sound of Thor and his friends and the prospect of being found in such a compromising position. However, Loki did not remove his hand in fact as the conversation progressed he slowly slid his hand up Holly’s leg till he reached her thigh and when Thor’s attraction was revealed Loki growled in her ear, sending a wave of arousal through Holly. She turned to look at him greeted by dazzling green eyes filled with lust and Loki deliciously licking his lips. Holly closed her eyes and leaned forward to finally meet Loki’s lips with her own, only to be met with nothing… Her eyes snapped open to find she was now alone, Loki had disappeared. Embarrassment filled her she must have misunderstood his actions and it might have just cost her the only friend she had in Asgard.


	5. The one with the awkward confrontation

The next morning Holly was luckily kept extremely busy, so was able to block the previous days activities from her mind. She spent the majority of the day with the Queen helping her to plan several upcoming events including the debutants ball which would serve as an event to find Thor a wife.  
When dinner finally rolled around Holly opted to eat in her chambers and chose to walk through the gardens to get there. Unfortunately, the gardens weren’t as empty as she had hoped. From the corner of her eyes she saw Thor, Lady Sif, the warriors three and the man she least wanted to see…. Loki. “Lady Holly!” shouted Thor as he jumped up from the bench, “You must join us, we are going to the inn for supper.” “That is awfully kind my prince but I’m afraid I must write to my father tonight and I want to catch up on some reading.” replied Holly sad to see Thor’s beaming smile immediately drop. “Well it seems you and Loki have a lot in common, he’s abandoning us to stick his nose in a book as well.” sneered Sif. Choosing to ignore Sif’s harsh tone Holly offered “I truly am sorry, but I shall take my leave and return to my chambers.” She gave a small wry smile to Thor then turned to leave when she heard a slow drawling voice from directly behind her “I will escort you back to your chambers.” Unable to refuse Loki without clearly showing that something had transpired previously, Holly nodded and set off towards her chambers- missing the angry scowl that momentarily distorted Thor’s features.  
The short walk to her chambers was plagued by an uncomfortable silence and when at last they reached her chamber doors, she nodded a goodbye and attempted to slip into her chambers. She was about to close the door when Loki wedged his foot inside the door. “What no goodnight kiss my princess.” Whispered Loki as he forced his way into her chambers. “Go away I have no desire to play this ridiculous game, I want none of this trickery. You have fooled me once but not again.” She growled. Loki stepped back as though he had been hurt, then donned his usual smirk as he raked his eyes over Holly’s body, eyes lingering too long on certain parts. “Princess, you must be extremely tired, maybe you should undress and get to bed. Would you like some help?” chuckled Loki as he walked towards Holly until they were centimetres apart. She knew it was an awful choice to carry on with Loki, she knew it was just a game to him and she wouldn’t let herself be made a fool of, no matter how much she lusted after him. “Please Loki just leave me alone, you have made your intentions clear and I will not be used by you, so back off.” She snarled. His eyes were momentarily clouded by confusion before his face turned hard and cruel, “Fine!” he spat and with that he disappeared from her room; leaving Holly stunned and unable to process how she truly felt about him leaving.


	6. The one with the unexpected visitor

Holly woke to find a note from Odin requesting her presence in the throne room for a meeting about Jotunheim that was to happen in 10 minutes! She hurriedly dressed then sprinted to the throne room. As the guards opened the golden doors to the throne room, her eyes were immediately to Loki who was sat between his mother and brother. He was dressed in a simple white tunic with black leather trousers, his hair messy like he had only just rolled out of bed, after like Holly being informed of the meeting at the last minute. His eyes locked with hers sending a shiver down her spine, when a voice broke her out of her thoughts, “Wont you greet your dear father?”

Her head shot to the left to see her father dressed in complete Celestington finery complete with a gleaming crown. She blanched from shock but quickly recovered herself and went to greet him, filled with a foreboding of what could have brought him to Asgard. Her father wouldn’t go out of his way to come to Asgard, no matter how close him and Odin pretended to be, unless he had something to gain from it, a gain which would likely negatively affect several people. “Father I didn’t expect you to be here.” fawned Holly as she awkwardly embraced her father” How is everything back home?” “Very well, I’m just here for a short visit to discuss our realms mutual interest in Jotunheim and me and Odin have an announcement to make soon as well.” retorted Ego “Sit next to me my dear and you can demonstrate your amazing diplomacy to the royal family.” He chuckled causing Holly to blush furiously at the rare complement from her father. Odin chose that moment to enter and call a start to the meeting.

“Thank you Ego, for travelling here for this meeting, I’m sure the rest of you are wondering why you are here. Recently I have heard whispers of a rebellion in Jotunheim over Asgard’s control over them.” Boomed Odin “We must go immediately and crush them, they must not be allowed to shame us in such a way!” bellowed Thor jumping up from his chair with anger, Mjolnir clenched in his hand, face screwed in fury. Loki placed his hand on Thor’s arm “Brother…” he began before Holly quickly interrupted “Perhaps diplomacy would be a more sensible approach, considering the precarious nature of both our peace treaties with the frost giants.” “Quite an astute observation my dear, how exactly would you approach such a course of action?” commented Frigga who had manged to calm her eldest son after his earlier outburst. “Well we should request a visit, nothing too official but enough to demonstrate our ongoing presence in Jotunheim and our desire for cooperation and peace.” Holly burned with pride as her father clapped her on the back in admiration and even Odin offered her a smile of encouragement. “Its settled then, we will send a small party to Jotunheim to renegotiate peace. You two will accompany Lady Holly.” He said nodding his head in indication to his sons. Holly’s stomach flipped, a trip away with Loki was simultaneously exciting and terrifying, she just hoped he would stop the game he was playing with her. However, judging from the smirk on his face she wouldn’t be so lucky.

Odin abruptly standing from the table pulled Holly out of her thoughts. He offered his hand to his wife and she gladly took it with a small smile. Then he turned to address her father with a knowing smile causing Holly to become very suspicious about this ‘announcement’ her father spoke of, “Ego my old friend I do hope you will stay for the debutantes ball tomorrow.” “Of course, it would be an honour.” Ego replied a twinkle in his violet eyes and with that Odin led his wife from the room leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence. Luckily Ego broke said silence “Daughter, I believe we have a few matters to discuss as I will only be here until the ball ends.” “Of course, father.” She said a pit of worry forming in her stomach, “might I show you the gardens, we might talk there. Goodnight Prince Thor, Prince Loki.” And with that she followed her father out of the room, a smug feeling washing over her as she felt Loki’s eyes watching her leave.

As Holly returned to her chambers her fathers words rang in her head. She knew he father’s intentions when sending her to Asgard wouldn’t be pure exactly, but his true intentions had shocked even her and she wasn’t sure she would be able to go along with his plan.


	7. The one with the ball

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes Holly’s slowly sat up to see her maid laying out breakfast. “Thank you Sigdn, I do find myself quite ravenous.” Holly yawned as she walked towards the table covered in food. “My lady you have been sent several dresses for the ball tonight and Lady Frigga has formally requested you to dine at the royal table tonight.” “Oh dear I guess I must make a real effort tonight then.” Sighed Holly as she bit into a juicy strawberry.

When Sigdn began to clear away breakfast Holly reclined on her bed to examine the dresses she had been gifted. There were three available and each was more beautiful than the last. The first was a purple chiffon dress scattered with silver sparkles and fell just below Holly’s knee. The second was a sleeveless floor length navy dress with a large and full skirt. The final dress however was breath-taking. It was emerald green with small straps and a low cut front, the bodice was encrusted with small jewels and led to a thick mesh skirt with a large thigh slit. She knew immediately this was the perfect dress for her first official outing in Asgard, plus she knew it would send Loki wild especially as it was in his colour.

The rest of the day disappeared very quickly until it was time to get ready for the ball. Sigdn applied a dark eye and bright lip before fashioning Holly’s hair into large curls and placed a small tiara on her head. Examining herself in the mirror Holly was extremely pleased with what she saw so headed towards the throne room. As the doors were opened by the guards, she felt all the eyes in the room turn to stare at her, she looked up to see Loki sat next to his brother, mouth agape with shock but only for a second before he regained his usual composure. She made her way to the royal table where she was warmly greeted by Frigga before she settled herself next to her father. When the band started to play the ball swung into action with many beginning to dance. However when Thor stood many stopped to stare at him anxious to see what young maiden he would ask for a first dance. Unfortunately for Holly Thor immediately strode towards her with startling determination, causing her to receive dirty looks from most of the women in the room including Lady Sif, “Would you do me the honour of a first dance princess?” he enquired with a crooked gin. She hesitated but a stern look from her father and a panicked look from Thor forced her to accept his offer, unaware of a scowling Loki sat further down the table. Despite her reservations Holly actually enjoyed her dance with Thor, he was remarkably good at dancing and she couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked in his red leathers with his hair tied neatly back. After dancing with Thor Holly spent the evening dancing with almost every man present bar Odin and Loki who seemed to be actively ignoring her. However, as the night grew to an end and Holly had lost all hope of Loki acknowledging her and the dress she wore specially to impress him, she heard a voice from behind her. “My princess I hope you have saved me the last dance, I plan for me to plague your thoughts and dreams.” She turned to be met with his dazzling emerald green eyes and sly smile. “My prince I do believe you are being quite forward whatever would our father’s say…” she giggled before leaning forward and whispering in his ear, “or your dear brother.” With that Loki snaked his hand around her waist pulling her close and growled in her ear “My name will be the only one spoken from your lips tonight my dear, though hopefully it will be screamed” Holly almost moaned at his words quite shocked at the immense effect he could have on her. As they began to sway and twirl to the music Holly found herself lost in his eyes, unaware of her surroundings it was only when the music stopped and Odin started speaking that she remembered herself and where she was.

She and Loki walked to stand with the royal family as Odin started to deliver his speech, thanking all those in attendance including Holly and her father. “As you know this ball was primarily to find a suitable match for prince Thor and in this regard, we have succeeded. We have found an extremely beautiful and intelligent princess and diplomat who happens to be the daughter of an old friend and much... shall we say beloved by my son.” Chuckled Odin causing Frigga to nudge his arm in discontent for what he was inappropriately implying. His words seemed to wash over Holly, none of them truly registering instead just thinking of Loki’s hands wandering over her body. It was only when she heard her name from Odin’s lips and the roaring applause that followed, that she broke out of her thoughts. She turned to her father who was looking very smug, “Aren’t you happy daughter, this is a monumental day, my child is engaged and to prince Thor of Asgard no less.” Holly’s eyes widened in shock as she digested the news, her eyes desperately seeking Loki’s only to be meet Thor’s as he made his way towards her passing his brother who was staring solemnly into the distance. Luckily Holly was spared from having to speak to Thor as he was ambushed by his friends congratulating him and when Odin led her father and Frigga from the room to discuss the engagement Holly took her chance and ran from the throne room towards her chambers. Tears forming in her eyes she dashed down the corridor to her double doors, throwing them open to see… Loki.

He was sat on her bed hands clasped in anger and a look of fury in his eyes. She closed the door and moved to sit next to him on the bed, “Did you know?” snarled Loki. “What??” “Did you know about the engagement? Was this all just a game to you, all a joke, did you and Thor have a good laugh at my expense?” Loki spat leaping to his feet. “Of course not! I knew nothing, I mean my father spoke of an announcement, but I could have never have guessed it would be that! I don’t won’t to marry Thor, I don’t even like him I like ….” She stopped realising what she about to reveal, her eyes dropping to the floor to look at the silver carpet. It was Loki’s fingers slowly beginning to trace her cheek that finally made her look up, she locked eyes with him the realisation of how they both felt festering between them. Suddenly Loki’s arm snaked around her waist before crashing his lips to hers. In that moment Holly forgot all her troubles and lost herself in the sensual way Loki forced his tongue into her mouth. She found herself pushed against the wall, his hands desperately exploring her body as he grinded himself against her. Holly groaned into his mouth, but this served as a trigger to remind the two of the situation they were in. Loki tore his lips from Holly’s and stalked across the room desperate to regain his composure. Her heart sank finally comprehending how doomed the two of them were- she was to marry his brother for god’s sake. Sheepishly she sat on her bed head in hands, dreading the inevitable conversation that was approaching. “Loki… I…” Holly began before Loki interrupted eyes clouded with anger once more “Don’t embarrass yourself by pretending. You will marry my brother and rule Asgard, we both know that’s what you want. You probably just want to make him jealous by encouraging me or perhaps you wanted to shock your father into requesting a marriage, by carrying on with me!” he turned to storm out, but Holly firmly gripped his arm. “Don’t you dare speak of me in that way! I made my attraction to you clear, you were the one playing me. You tried to kiss me and then disappeared, and you have been frightfully cruel to me- anyone would think I had mortally wounded you! Despite this I still want you!” Holly exclaimed tears forming in her eyes. As she spoke Loki turned to face the wall, which filled Holly with a sense of dread. “Its late I should return to my chambers. I am sorry though I just cant bare the thought of you in my brothers arms, it kills me because you should be with me.” whispered Loki. Holly lent against his back, head resting on his shoulder, breathing him in. “We will create a solution. In Jotunheim we will have more time and privacy to talk, just don’t do anything extreme in the meantime.” cooed Holly. He nodded as he turned to place a chaste kiss on her lips before disappearing, leaving Holly wondering what she had got herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that chapter was a lot longer for you guys, the next chapter is going to be smut smut smut though so be warned :) Hope you enjoyed it please feel free to leave comments about what you thought.


	8. The one with all the smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this is the smutty chapter, so you have all been warned. ;)

Holly’s arrival in Jotunheim was awkward to say the least, travelling with your intended, his 4 best friends and his brother who you are having an affair with, didnt make for the best travel group. However, the mood took a sour turn when king Laufey was notably absent from the welcoming party, his absence was of course explained away by the late hour but it was clear, even to Thor, what the slight truly meant- the rebellion wasn’t just confined to the unruly few it was embedded within the monarchy as well. By the time they reached Thor’s chambers he was seething in fury and unfortunately the presence of his friends seemed to be riling him up even more and his attitude was starting to seriously concern Holly and Loki who knew the importance of keeping a cool and collected head for the upcoming negotiations. “How dare they! I am the crown prince of Asgard, the heir to the throne and he snubs me! I have a mind to go confront him!” boomed Thor, Loki opened his mouth to retort, only for Holly to reply first “You need to control yourself, this is a delicate situation and you throwing a tantrum because you are insulted isn’t going to help us negotiate peace to protect both our planets.” Explained Holly. Thor stood with his mouth comically agape, staring at Holly clearly in shock at her outburst. “I suggest you stay in here and blow off some steam with your friends and tomorrow we will regroup to organise a plan of action before our dinner with Laufey. Is that expectable Prince Thor?” Holly snarked raising her eyebrows at Thor, eyes wide almost daring him to challenge her. After taking several moments to compose himself Thor attempted to stutter a response “….I.. I … your right princess thank you. Friends what do you say will you stay for a drink with me?” His friends roared in agreement, “How about you two will you be joining us?” enquired Fandral. “I’m sure Loki and Holly have other things to be getting on with.” Retorted Sif a look of spite in her eyes. Holly responded with a smirk resembling the one that often adorned Loki’s face, “quite right Lady Sif, I do have more important things to do like planning for tomorrow’s peace negotiations with a key ally of my planet, but you guys just drink away.” Holly spat as she stormed towards the door. “Quite right princess I shall help you prepare, Asgard needs at least one representative well informed for tomorrow.” He chuckled before following Holly from the room, leaving a confused and annoyed Thor in his wake.

Holly flung herself on the bed in frustration, how was she expected to marry such an imbecile who was unable to see any solution but violence when a problem arises. Suddenly she heard her chamber door open and close; turning she saw Loki leaning leisurely against her doorframe “I must admit I’m rather impressed, I’ve never seen someone dress Thor down in such a way. Seeing you so het up it was very sexy.” Holly blushed as she sat up, “I guess we should prep for…” but she never finished as Loki grabbed and kissed her passionately his tongue begging for entry, his hand slipping down to cup her ass. Holly moaned into his mouth before he started attacking her neck sucking and nibbling up until he reached her earlobe, his ministrations coaxing moans from her lips. Then he threw her on the bed and slowly crawled up her body, fingers clawing at her top pulling it down to expose her hard nipples. Licking his lips he latched one into his mouth, tongue swirling around it- sending washes of pleasure straight to her cunt. “Loki… I…” moaned Holly. “No my love, lets have one night where we think only of ourselves and what we want, forget everyone else.” Loki muttered into her ear. She looked directly into his lust clouded eyes which were oozing lust, before loosing all reservations. She captured his lips, one hand tangled in his soft black hair whilst the other frantically wrestled with his shirt desperate to feel his bare skin against hers. “Someone is excited.” Chuckled Loki “I wonder how excited.” He snaked his hand under her skirt until he found her drenched panties, “My my princess you are practically dripping for me.” “Please I need you to touch me. Loki please….” She was cut off by Loki shoving his finger into her pussy, extracting a long sensual moan from Holly. Eventually he added another finger and roughly pumped her curling his fingers inside her to hit her sweet spot. Holly was writhing underneath him her orgasm steadily approaching, it was when she felt his tongue flick over her clit that she truly lost control- she screamed his name as she came all over his fingers. Loki removed his fingers and seductively sucked them clean, eyes locked with Holly’s. After slowly regaining the feeling in her legs Holly reached down to caress the impressive bulge desperate to escape Loki’s trousers. As she pulled him out she was astonished by his size, she had never been with a man who was even close to Loki’s girth or length. Mouth salivating with lust she took him into her hands and began steadily pumping him, Loki’s head fell back in intense pleasure. He didn’t truly loose control though until Holly took him into her mouth and he began uncontrollably fucking her mouth, clearing desperate for release, his hands tangled in her hair. She groaned creating vibrations that made him whine, “Oh god I’m so close” breathed Loki “Darling stop I want to be inside you when I cum.” Holly practically melted with lust as she popped his cock from her mouth and properly removed her dress. Loki lifted her so her legs could wrap around his waist as he trailed love bites down her neck. Her pussy was leaking desperate to be filled by him, finally he entered her in one swift stroke. “God your drenched. It feels so good to feel you so hot and slippery around me.” Moaned Loki as he ploughed into her his fingers digging into her hips as he frantically fucked her in a rough rhythm extracting a groan every time he slammed into her. His thrusts eventually started to become shallower and his breathing heavier a sure sign that he was close, so Holly reached down to her clit furiously rubbing it, bringing herself to the brink of orgasm once again. “Cum with me baby.” Loki cried releasing his hot white seed deep inside her as her pussy clenched around his cock.

Worn out Loki rolled off her to lay by her side, panting with exhaustion. The awkwardness of the situation slowly began to seep into Holly’s mind, she had just had sex with her future brother in law- what had she done? A rustling from her right indicated movement from Loki, she turned to see him hastily yanking his leather trousers back on. Panic seeped through Holly, had he just used her? She knew of his fierce rivalry with Thor perhaps this was just another of his tricks to piss his brother off. Regaining her composure Holly chocked, “Running out on me are you?” whilst trying to blink back her tears. He turned to face her a look of genuine sorrow on his face “I don’t want to truly, I’ve never cared for someone like I do for you but its just so messed up. You are to marry my brother for god’s sake! Father would banish me if he ever found out about us.” Her heart fluttered as she reached for Loki’s hand, “I don’t care lets just spend one night as we wish we could live, lets only consider our reality tomorrow.” Holly said softly. Loki smiled as he took her face in his hands and met her lips with his lustful ones.


	9. The one where they are interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut at the start.

She woke the next morning to find herself nuzzled into Loki’s chest, their legs tangled “Morning sleepyhead” breathed Holly brushing his hair from his face as his eyelids flickered open. “Morning” he groaned a small smile forming on his face “I could get used to this. Waking up to your face every morning.” Holly chuckled as she lent down to kiss his plump lips, extracting a moan from him. Quick as a snake Loki wrapped a leg around her waist and flipped her over onto her back. Growling he kneaded her breast as he trailed erotic kisses down her neck. Pleasure flooding her body she gripped his back begging for more as he roughly tweaked her nipple before slipping his hand down her body till he reached her cunt. He slid his finger over her slit causing Holly to jolt In anticipation,” What’s wrong princess, what do u want?” breathed Loki flicking his tongue over her earlobe. “Please Loki… I….I need you.” Holly cried as Loki plunged two fingers deep inside her. “So wet already. You horny girl.” He gruffed as he roughly pumped her, her juices leaking down her legs. Panting Holly began humping his hand in a desperate attempt to orgasm, when he suddenly rubbed his thumb over her clit sending her to the cusp of her orgasm creating a coil in her stomach that was ready to explode. “Please Loki I’m so close.” She growled through gritted teeth. “I…” Loki started before he was interrupted by a brisk knocking on Holly’s chamber door.

They both froze, Loki’s fingers inside her as they heard Thor’s voice from outside the door, “Princess I wonder if I might speak to you before dinner.” Panicked she looked to Loki for what to do, but he had gone deathly pale and was staring at the door “Just a moment Thor, I just need to dress.” Stuttered Holly. Her quick thinking broke Loki out of his trance and he quickly removed his fingers from her, causing her to hiss. Panicked she began to dress as Loki straightened her chambers, banishing any signs of his presence, before dashing to her bathroom to hide from his brother.

Taking a deep breath Holly steadied herself before opening the door to a beaming Thor. He kissed her hand before pushing his way into her chambers. “Thor I’m not sure. This is rather inappropriate, what would people say if they knew I was alone with a man in my chambers.” As she spoke she inwardly cringed, almost hearing Loki laughing to himself. “Nonsense I am to be your husband, nobody will care. Actually that's sort of what I wanted to discuss. I want us to make a go of this marriage because I do like you and I think we could make this marriage work.” Rushed Thor taking Holly’s hand. “ My idea is that whilst we are here we live as we would when we are married, that way you get to experience the perks of being married to me.”” He chuckled as he grabbed her hip to pull her forward in a ploy to abruptly kiss her, only to be suddenly slapped by Holly. They both stood in silence stunned by what had just happened, tears forming in Holly’s eyes as red fury creeped its way up Thor’s face. “Look I’m sorry Thor but I just cant do this. I don’t want to marry you, I don’t see you like that and I will do everything I can to stop this wedding” chocked Holly. Thor stepped back in shock unable to form a response, after a second he turned and stormed from the room, leaving Holly alone and befuzzled.

She felt comforting arms wrap around her from behind, she lent back into Loki’s chest his presence comforting her. “Oh god that was dreadful, but what did he expect me to do? Fall at his feet?” groaned Holly. Loki chuckled “That is precisely what he thought- he’s the heir to the throne, pretty much every woman he has propositioned have thrown themselves at him. Its probably a major shock that you snuffed him. Imagine if he knew why.” As he spoke he began nibbling on her earlobe his hands wandering to her breasts “ Loki control yourself we have dinner with Laufey in half an hour and we need to get ready.” she chuckled relaxing slightly. Sighing Loki removed his hands and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before heading to his own chambers to change.


	10. The one with the royal dinner

Half an hour later she found herself sat at a large dining table in a grand room, the walls of which were coated in ice. Hence the furs donning the backs of Holly and the Asgardians. She sat with Loki to her right and Thor across from her- which was unfortunate as he used this position to occasionally scowl in her direction much to the amusement of Loki. Holly was relieved when king Laufey finally arrived, but that soon turned to exasperation when she quickly realised his lack of enthusiasm to discuss peace. As he entered he made an immediate beeline for Holly “Princess what a treat to see you again. How are you enjoy your time here so far? I trust you have been well looked after.” He drawled affectionately before pressing her hand to his lips, drawing glares from both Loki and Thor. “Right lets get on with this, you Asgardians are clearly here on Odin’s orders. So what do you want?” spat Laufey, the calm man who had interacted with Holly a moment before completely gone. Thor opened his mouth to retort but Loki sensing his brother’s anger and knowing Thor’s tendency to say exceptionally stupid things when insulted, spoke first. “King Laufey, let me just thank you for allowing us to stay and granting us the pleasure of dining with you. However, you are correct our father has sent us to address some rumours and strengthen the ties between our two realms.” Loki politely explained. “Well I see this one has some sense. What rumours are these? Rumours about rebellions against Asgardian rule here? Let me assure you these individuals are being dealt with because as much as I hate to admit it, we need the alliance with Asgard and I will not risk my people’s safety by risking that!” retorted Laufey “If that’s all I’m extremely busy, I trust you will all stay until the ball tomorrow. Holly might I have a word before I leave?” “Of course” Holly replied following Laufey into the corner of the room. Far enough away so the others wouldn’t hear their conversation. “I want to assure you that no matter what happens with Asgard, you and Celestington will remain our allies. I have great respect for you and the day you ascend to the throne will be a blessing for us all.” Laufey said making Holly blush. “Thank you my king, I appreciate that and I want you to know I feel the same, our partnership will always stand no matter my relationship with Asgard.” Holly smiled as Laufey kissed her hand again before exiting the room.

 

As she walked back towards the table she was met with the angry glares of Thor and his friends and a slightly confused but interested look from Loki. “What was that about?” boomed Thor rudely. “What?” “You being so familiar with a frost giant! They are not to be trusted, she’s probably concocting some scheme to ruin Asgard with him.” Spat Thor. Holly was shaking with fury as she growled her response, “or perhaps we are friends because unlike most people, I actually treat him as a person not a monster. Also, in case you have forgotten I’m Ceslestial and we have a crucial peace agreement with Jotuntieum, without which we would be in danger- so forgive me for trying to maintain that partnership.” Thor sat gobsmacked unable to form a response, in fact all present seemed shocked at her sudden outburst. “No petty remarks to add prince Thor?” snarled Holly as she stormed from the room.

She slammed her chamber door shaking with fury, how dare Thor speak to her in such a way. Holly slumped on her bed trying to calm herself as she assumed Loki would arrive soon, having likely followed her from the dining room. However after half and hour had passed she gave up hope of him coming so decided to head to the training grounds to let off some steam.


	11. The one with the sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter is super short but i'm gonna try and make the next few chapters a bit longer for you all. Please feel free to comment.

She rounded the corner to see two frost giant’s engaged in an intense battle with two sparring swords. Their movements were surprisingly smooth and grateful, considering the immense size of the two and Holly quickly became engrossed in the tense match anxious to see who would come out on top. However, when they spotted Holly they immediately stopped confused at the sudden appearance of a small women. “Hello I’m sorry to interrupt your training. I’m Holly from Celestington. I was sent with the Asgardian princes for a meeting with your king but I’ve actually been here several times before.” Said Holly. “Yes I remember you, your the princess that danced with Laufey at the summer ball. You are much respected here you bare no prejudice against us.” Exclaimed the smaller of the two “ would you like to train with us a little.” He continued offering his sparring sword, she swung it testing the balance before stepping into a fighting stance waiting for him to make the first move. He swung his sword aiming for her midriff, she immediately blocked him and shoved him back before quickly returning a blow striking him just above his hip. He grinned before swiping his sword towards her head prompting her to role under his arm hitting his legs to knock him down as she went. Moving quickly she span to straddle him stopping him from moving and then pointed her sword at his neck.   
Claps erupted from behind her and she turned to see Loki leaning against a column nearby, “ Quite impressive princess who knew you were such a ferocious warrior.” Breathed Loki reaching a hand to help Holly to her feet before turning to address the two frost giant’s. “ Good afternoon I’m Loki of Asgard.” “Yes we know who you are.” They muttered before they both stalked away, watching them leave with thoughtful eyes Loki mumbled, “ They really do hate us here don’t they. Are you ok? I’m sorry for my brothers outburst I’m afraid you rather offended him the other night. But enough talk of my brother it’s really late perhaps we should return to your chambers.” Chuckling Holly laced her fingers with Loki's. “That does sound rather delightful and would make up for this frightful day...” She giggled. 

“Brother!!” a voice shouted jovially from behind Loki “What are you doing out here?” but Thor's happy tone disappeared when he saw Holly, “Oh your with her.” “ Well we were just leaving anyway Thor so...” Loki huffed. “ We? Why would you go with her? Come for a drink with us we have things to discuss.” Sif sneered before turning to Holly “ Asgardian business so no foreigners aloud.” Thor laughed loudly promoting a scowl from Holly who was quickly looking her temper. “Brother you must come with us I’ve barely seen you recently. You have absolutely no reason to stay here.” Realising Thor was right and he had no way of staying behind without making them suspicious. He nodded in agreement. Wearily he turned to Holly who was staring into the distance stoney faced. “Well go on then leave!” she snapped before storming back into the castle.


	12. The one where Loki defends her honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no Holly at all but its super super short but contains a lot of sassy Loki.

Sat in the corner in an old, uncomfortable chair nursing a whiskey, Loki felt increasingly annoyed and uncomfortable . He had ended up in Thor's chambers, the alcohol flowing freely as his brother became increasingly more erratic and in turn more angry with Holly. “She is out of line, who does she think she is, I am the heir to Asgard!” Thor slurred, the laughs of his friends filling the room. Loki was about to quip a response but surprisingly Fandral jumped to Holly's defence first. “Well to be fair she is a princess and she hasn’t done anything but refuse to sleep with you.” Silence filled the room, everyone in shock at Fandral's comment. “She would be lucky to have Thor he is charming and kind and she is frankly awful. We simply can’t allow her to marry Thor he could never be happy with her, I mean she’s a celestial for gods sake they lost all their power centuries ago- she isn’t worthy enough to marry an Asgardian Prince. I mean the only thing worse would be if he had to marry a frost giant. Anyway she’s not even that pretty!” exploded Sif viciously, earning her shocked looks from everyone in the room. Loki simply couldn’t stand it anymore and slowly stood and stalked towards Sif, “ Unlike you Holly is indeed a princess and whether or not the Celestials are at the height of their power, she is still extremely powerful and is more than a match for you. We both know that your little outburst was more about the fact that you are jealous of her because you are in love with my brother.” Snarled Loki stalking past her to the door before stopping, wanting to twist the knife even more “Oh and if you think she’s unattractive you are blind and if you don't believe me, just ask my brother as he’s been salivating over her ever since she arrived.” And with that he strutted from the room, leaving Sif on the verge of tears.


	13. The one with the reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit longer to upload this chapter than usual, ive been a bit stuck recently on how I want the story to progress. I hope you enjoy this chapter though.

On returning to his chambers he found Holly asleep on his bed. Stripping his clothes he slid into the bed next to her, pleasantly surprised to find her wearing one of his old shirts. The warmth of Loki pressed against her caused Holly to stir, “Loki?” she yawned “I’m here darling, I grew rather tired of my brother’s insufferable company. This is rather a pleasant surprise finding you in my bed though, I could get used to this.” He whispered before the two drifted off into a deep sleep.

They were woken the next morning with a loud knocking, panicked Holly scrambled for her clothes and ran for the bathroom as Loki grumpily rose too wrench open his door. He was greeted by a relatively small (for a frost giant) girl who presented him with a letter before awkwardly bowing and scrambling away in a hurry. Opening the letter Loki began to read aloud, “My darling son, I hate to cut your trip short but I need you to come back to Asgard immediately, Heimdall will open the Bifrost in 5 minutes. There has been a problem with the sorcerers guild and you are the only one who can effectively deal with it. Thank you Loki. Your loving mother.” Having finished he looked up at Holly, a look of anguish on her face, “I cant believe you have to leave, we have barely spent anytime together.” Sighed Holly. “I know my love but I have to go. There’s only a few day’s of the trip left anyway, so I’ll see you again very soon.” He said caressing her face before pulling her to him for a long sensual kiss, which was over all to soon as he quickly left the room. Meaning Holly was left sat on his bed alone procrastinating about how she would survive the next days alone with Thor and his friends, all of who hated her guts.

Holly walked towards her chambers glumly, dreading the next few days when she walked directly into someone. “Watch where your going.” She snapped before realising who she had bumped into. Holly blanched at her luck, to walk head first into Thor of all people, she was unable to think of anything to say due to increasing worry that he would blow up at her again, though she was surprised to see him looking ashamed instead of angry. “Princess I have been meaning to speak to you I want to apologise for my behaviour, I’m afraid I have been quite frightful to you. I guess I’m just not used to women rejecting my advances.” mumbled Thor. “Thor I have no issue with you apart from the fact that you have made no effort with me, apart from frankly inappropriate advances. We had only spoken perhaps twice before you decided it was appropriate to proposition me, I am the princess of Celestington and I won’t be disrespected like that ” Holly rambled causing Thor to blush profusely. “My brother always said I had no sense of subtly, in fact it was him that made me realise how awful I had been to you. I hope we can be friends and get to know each other better. Will you join me and my friends for breakfast in my solar?” asked Thor. “Of course I’ll meet you there, I just need to go to my chambers first.” Smiled Holly suddenly realising she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and hoping that Thor didn’t realise the same thing.

Taking a deep breath Holly knocked on Thor’s chamber door dreading the awkwardness of the upcoming situation. Suddenly the door was pulled open and Holly was met with Sif’s glowering face. “What are you doing here?” sneered Sif. “Thor invited me. Are you going to let me in or are you going to just stand and stare at me all day.” Quipped Holly just as Thor appeared behind Sif a beaming smile on his face “Princess come in!” he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the breakfast table. Awkward silence fell, until Fandral finally broke it by asking, “Where’s that brother of yours Thor? Off terrorising someone else for a change?” Without thinking Holly immediately responded, “He got called back to Asgard.” Shock distorted Thor’s face “How do you know that? He didn’t say anything to me!” puzzled Thor frowning. “He…well… I went for a walk and as I passed his chambers I saw him get a note from your mother asking him to go home.” She stuttered, sighing in relief when Thor seemed to buy her rushed cover story. Hogun however still eyed Holly suspiciously and seemed to want to question her further but luckily Thor saved her, “Friends me and Holly have decided to put our differences aside and become close friends. I feel it only right as she must have been frightfully lonely with no friends on Asgard to talk to.” Cheeped Thor. “Well I wouldn’t say that, her and Loki seem quite close!” snipped Hogun causing Holly’s eyes to widen in shock, and in a desperate attempt to regain her composure she began to eat.


	14. The one with the shocking dance

The next few days passed surprisingly quickly, until the final night of the trip arrived and it was time for the ball. She had originally been looking forward to the grand event but the prospect of attending without Loki had sucked all the fun from the night. Nevertheless, she dressed in a strapless dress with a gold bodice and large white net skirt, accompanied with a long, pale, blue fur coat. Finally, she braided her hair into a crown like plait before she headed to her door, opening it to find… Thor. “Prince Thor what are you doing here?” “I’ve come to accompany you to the ball princess. As we are to be engaged it is what would be expected.” Sighing Holly took his arm and headed towards the ballroom with him, realising there was no escape from him.

The ballroom was breathtakingly decorated, the ice walls were adorned with glittering fairy lights that’s shone every colour of the rainbow. Looking up Holly was dazzled by the inky black sky fully visible due to the lack of roof on the room, meaning the ever-present Jotun snow was able to delicately fall to the ballroom floor which was decked in smooth wooden boards. Even Thor seemed in awe of the immense beautiful of the room and the clear effort Laufey had gone to in constructing the ball. The two slowly made their way towards the corner of the room where Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Voltsagg had already settled. “I must say I am pleasantly surprised, this is quite the grand event, Laufey has outdone himself.” Exclaimed Fandral. “I agree it’s a shame my brother isn’t here to enjoy it with us, nevertheless we must make the most of the evening. Me, I plan to dance with the most beautiful maiden in the room.” Chuckled Thor eyeing Holly who seemed oblivious to his words as she was hurriedly admiring the breath-taking beauty of the room. It was only when Thor invaded her vision with his outstretched hand that she realised what was about to occur, “Princess as your intended, would you do me the honour of a first dance?” he boomed, pulling looks from many in the room, unable to deny his request she sighed and took his hand, irritation washing over her at Thor’s knack of asking her for things in situations where she was unable to deny him. As he span her around the dance floor, she felt the eyes of those in the room following them around curious to see the two together. As he dipped her he whispered into her ear, “Warming up to me yet? By the end of this visit we will be the best of … friends.” Luckily before she could quip a response, one that would likely anger Thor, Laufey appeared in front of the two. “Would you gift me this dance, your highness?” She gladly offered him her hand only to hear a sharp intake of breath from behind her, turning she saw shock embedded on Thor and his fellow Asgardians faces. Ignoring them she allowed Laufey to lead her to the middle of the ballroom, the eyes of the others guests closely watching them. As they began to waltz around the room Laufey offered her a small smile, “I want to thank you princess for coming to assist in these negotiations, it is no secret that our relationship with Asgard is tumultuous at the best of times, but myself and Jotuntieum hold you in high regard.” “ Thank you your highness” she smiled as the song ended and Laufey left to greet some dignitaries that had just arrived, leaving Holly free to mingle. She quickly searched the room before her eyes finally found Thor and Hogun reclining in the corner of the room, she briskly walked to join them greeted by Thors bright smile. “My lady thank goodness, I was just expressing my want to dance again and you are the only maiden here I want to dance with, especially after our dance was cut so short before.” He chuckled. “Unfortunately im quite tired after all the dancing , maybe you should ask lady Sif to dance im sure she would gladly accept and with her on your arm everyone here will be immensely jealous.” She said prompting a brief confused look from Thor before he bounded off towards a shocked looking Sif and dragged her onto the dancefloor, her cheeks positively scarlet.   
“That was kind of you, though I suspect it was more about you not having to dance with him, than helping Sif.” Hogun stated shooting Holly a sceptical look.” I don’t know what you mean it would be an honour to dance with the prince, I just thought Sif might enjoy it a lot more. I mean as a princess I have to dance with princes all the time.” Holly deadpanned causing Hogun to snigger, leaning forward he whispered in her ear,” We both know you wouldn’t have turned down the other prince, don’t think I haven’t noticed you and Loki.” With that he turned and stalked away leaving Holly at a loss of words. How much did he know about her and Loki? If anybody found out she had slept with him her reputation would be ruined and her fathers alliance with Asgard would surely be destroyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, there will probably only be a couple more chapters until we reach the events of the first Thor movie! I also might start posting some one shots about other characters (mostly Bucky) because Ive had a few good ideas for said stories, so ill hope you guys will check those out. :) Thanks for reading guys.


	15. The one with the life altering news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im really sorry its taken so long for me to post this chapters, ive just been super swamped with moving back to uni. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter though and i will try my best to post sooner this time.

Holly’s return to Asgard was tinged with disappointment when Frigga informed them all that Loki had not yet returned from solving the problem that had arisen with the sorcerers guild. However, Frigga had also asked her to help plan Thor’s upcoming coronation with her, meaning she could keep herself very busy to stop herself missing him too much. The planning itself required Holly to do barely anything as Frigga had seemingly had the event mapped out for years, she shared that she had gladly awaited her sons ascension to the throne and her husband finally being able to take a long needed break from ruling. “ My husband may have his faults but he has been a good king and is still much loved by the people of Asgard, but now it is Thor’s turn to take up the mantle of king and make us proud. I daresay with his brother at his side he will be a great monarch who will maintain the delicate peace his father has constructed.” Frigga smiled as she added the finishing touches to the menu for the glorious event. “I know one day you will have your own kingdom to rule but I hope you stay here, for a while at least, I know your skills will be a great help to Thor in his transition to king and your presence does certainly inject some much needed happiness into the palace.” Holly blushed, “Thank you Frigga, I..” she started before the solar doors were thrown open to reveal a frazzled looking Thor. “Mother, Holly we are needed in the throne room immediately. I suspect we should hurry the guards told me father seemed furious when he sent them for us.” Noticing Holly’s panicked expression Frigga lay a hand on her shoulder “Not to worry my dear, my husband is prone to melodramatics im sure everything is fine.” And with that the three swiftly exited the room and headed towards the throne room to discover what news had made the king so furious.  
“Finally!” Odin snapped as the three filed into the large golden room. “Odin what an earth is wrong?” quipped Frigga her eyes almost daring the king to snap at them again. “Ive just spoken with Ego and he provided me with some extremely frustrating news.” He growled glaring viciously at Holly, panic seeped through Holly what had her father said? Did he know about her and Loki, or maybe he had openly challenged Odin’s leadership? Unable to control her curiosity Holly blurted, “What.. what did he say?” Odin chuckled, the sound was filled with so much malice that Holly stepped back in horror and even Thor seemed to pale in shock. “ It seems that Holly here hasn’t reached her fathers expectations and he no longer she’s her as fir to be his heir!”  
The world around her seemed to slow as she took in the news. What was he talking about? Why would her father say such a thing, she had been nothing but loyal to him her entire life. A sudden thought pulled her back to reality though, like a bucket of ice water. If she was no longer the heir, who was? “ Bu.. but then who is the heir, I’m an only child. There’s nobody else..” stuttered Holly. “Apparently not, your father has a son. Half human apparently and yet he see’s this boy as more worthy to rule than you. All of this of course been the marriage pact between our realms is void and all my work will be for nothing. My son will be king in a few days he needs a wife that Is worthy of him and his status, not the second in line for the throne of an almost obsolete realm, Pack your stuff I want you gone before the coronation!” snarled Odin, Holly stood shaking with anger and despair desperately trying to form the words to attack the king for his unfair attack but Thor jumped to her defence first, “Father! You cant do this Holly is worthy to be heir and more than worthy of being my wife. I know with her by my side I can be the best king I can, you must speak to her father explain his mistake…” He blurted before Odin stopped him by raising a hand, “You are not king yet boy, do not presume to tell me what I must do, don’t think I wont cancel the coronation and name your brother heir. The wedding is off and she will leave and that is final.” Thor opened his mouth to retort but Holly spoke first “Fine. If that’s how you feel I will leave but you are just as naïve and wrong as my father if you think I wont be an asst to you.” And with that she spun on her heel and strode out the room towards her chambers, trying her best to hold back the tears that were steadily streaming down her cheeks.


	16. The one with the short lived reunion

Stumbling down the hall Holly longed for the safety of her room, within which she could truly process her shock at the life changing news that had been thrust upon her. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t register the cloaked figure watching her from the middle of her room, in fact she didn’t sense his presence until she walked straight into his strong muscular arms. Looking up in panic her eyes locked with clear blue orbs which pulled her from her bubble of self pity. “ Loki! You’re back!” she gasped throwing her arms around his neck only to be met by his plump lips, his tongue desperately begging for entrance. The nights horrors seemed to disappear as she lost herself in his kiss and the happiness of his return, it was only when he pulled away a worried expression on his face that she realised that she was still crying. “What’s wrong Holly?” He enquired. “I.. well it seems a lot has happened since you have been gone or rather one very big thing has. My father.. he…he took away my title im not his heir anymore.” She sobbed sinking to the floor, “What? But that no makes sense you’re the perfect heir and anyway you’re his only child there is no one else to be heir.” “Apparently my loving father has a bastard son from some human, he wants to name him heir. A half human who knows nothing about our realm and certainly wont be trained in ruling.” She choked as Loki stroked her back comfortingly, “And to add to that your father is furious with me, like I had something to do with this mess. He’s called off the wedding and everything.” Her words caused Loki to stiffen and abruptly stop his movements, taking a deep breath he analysed what her not marrying his brother would mean, they were free to be together. However, this thought didn’t fill him with happiness instead he was filled with dread and apprehension at the idea of them being able to have a future together. Loki stood abruptly and began pacing the room before grimly deciding he had to end this now before he hurt her later on down the line, like he has done to some many others who have dared to get close to him. He see’s the way people, even at court, flinch away from him in horror only speaking to him if necessary, they saw him as an outsider, a freak due to the stark differences between him and the rest of his family with his long dark hair and his gift of sorcery especially meant many looked down on him as it was such an unusual trait, especially in a man. He knew in that moment how much he truly loved her because he was unable to be selfish with her, he had to let her go for her own good. “ I.. I must report back to my father. Ill speak with you later.” He deadpanned, confused Holly turned to see his face devoid of all emotion as he looked at her, “But I want you to stay, Loki you do understand that the thing my entire life was geared towards has been taken from me, I was trained to be queen before I could even walk, its all I know and my father has taken that from me, I’m guessing purely because he thinks a man can do a better job.” Chocked Holly tears once again streaming down her face as she failed to get a reaction from her lover. His heart broke as he kept his mask in place knowing how cruel he would have to be to get her to move on from him, “ Stop whining I have more important things to deal with, I cant stand the wailing of women. Honestly are you so naïve that you thought I would still want you now, some foreign bitch without a title. Don’t get me wrong you were a good lay but now you’re not engaged to my brother where’s the fun, I had a great plan to humiliate my brother exposing to everyone that its my bed you spend your nights in, but I guess that’s all ruined now.” He snarled yanking her to her feet before shoving her back and stalking from the room, leaving Holly wallowing in shock and heartbreak.


	17. The one with where Thor makes his intentions clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I think this is probably the last chapter before the events of the first Thor film begins. I rewatched it again the other night the refresh myself for the the writing of the next section so hopefully you guys will like it. I think it will likely start with Thor coronation and carry on from there, not sure how many chapters i'm going to do though. Thanks for reading guys. :)

The night that followed was particularly restless as Holly couldn’t get Loki’s harsh words from her head. Staring at the ceiling she desperately sought a reason, any explanation for why he would do this. Of course, she knew his reputation as a trickster and the whispers of his occasional cruelty but she truly believed he cared about her as she had done for him. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks she didn’t just care for the prince she was in love with him. Grasping frantically she grabbed the pillow, using it to muffle the sobs uncontrollably escaping from her. A soft knocking on her chamber door pulled her from her misery, calling for her visitor to wait a moment she quickly pulled on a robe and pulled open her door only to be met with the smiling face of the queen. “Frigga.. i.. I’m sorry I’m not presentable, I didn’t expect it to be you.” Spluttered Holly. Frigga reached out a hand to caress her cheek, “My child I’m sorry you are so sad, I wish there was something I could do to help. Wont you have breakfast with me?” “I’m not sure that wold be a good idea, I mean king Odin seemed furious with me last night and..” Holly started before abruptly stopping realising she about to divulge about her fight with Loki. ”My dear my husband wont be there, it will just be us and Thor. He was quite insistent on seeing you.” She smiled “I brought young Sigdn here to help you get ready I will wait here for you.” Finding herself unable to refuse a direct offer from the queen Holly slowly followed her handmaiden back into her room and began to dress.  
She found herself holding her breath as she entered the dining room petrified she would be met with those clear blue orbs which had induced so many tears from her. Luckily she saw only Thor who immediately jumped up when he saw her and hurried towards her, “My lady how are you? Im so sorry for what happened you did not deserve any of that.” He offered as he clasped her hands and looked deep into her eyes showing how truly sorry and sincere he was, in that moment she wished it had been Thor she had fallen for, it would have been much simpler he was easier to read and she knew he genuinely cared for her and would never hurt her with malicious intent, unlike his brother. She tore her eyes from him, she had made her choice and although it had backfired she would not play with Thor’s feelings, and made her way towards the table. As she began to load her plates with various fruits she felt Frigga’s eyes on her, “I must admit this breakfast wasn’t just to check if you were ok. I have some news.” Announced the queen. Holly stopped what she was doing, dread washing over her, she knew she would have to leave Asgard now with everything that had happened but she thought she would at least have more time to work out where she was going. Noticing how pale Holly was steadily becoming Frigga quickly continued, “Don’t worry my dear I spoke with my husband and we want you to stay in Asgard, we see no need to loose such a talented diplomat and charming young lady purely because your father, pardon me my dear but had made some ridiculous decisions.” Shocked Holly found herself unable to respond, she never expected to be allowed to stay and clearly Frigga had arranged this at great expense as Holly found it impossible to imagine Odin agreeing with this plan, especially with how mad he had been the previous night. ” Thank you! Thank you so much I will be eternally grateful to you for this.” Blurted Holly as the tears again began flowing, causing Frigga to gracefully rise to give Holly a firm hug, “Not at all my dear, I’ve grown rather fond of you, as have my boys. It simply wouldn’t do for you to be forced to leave.” At that moment the throne room doors opened to reveal her other boy… Loki.

Holly’s heart seamed to be in her throat as she turned her head, which was previously buried in Frigga’s shoulder, to face the man who had broken her heart only last night, an irritating smirk plastered on his face as he addressed his mother, “ Mother might I speak to you, when you have finished wishing the foreigner goodbye of course.” Frigga turned a disproving stare on her youngest, “Why would I need to say goodbye Holly is staying right here in Asgard. She’s too valuable an asset to let slip through our fingers.” For a brief second Holly swore she saw joy flit through his eyes before his stony mask was put back in place. With one last squeeze of Holly’s shoulder and a quick goodbye to Thor Frigga followed Loki through the open dining room door and round the corner.  
Holly was about to leave as well when she felt a hand on her back, turning she came face to face with Thor who looked uncharacteristically bashful. “Are you ok?” Holly offered only to be answered with a finger to her lips. “Please my lady I need to say this now whilst I have the nerve. What happened last night, you losing your title it was awful and when father cancelled the engagement I was furious. You see I have grown used to the idea of being your husband, I never thought I would be one for domestic life but with you I think I could be happy. I want us to be married, my coronation is tomorrow and then I will be king, and my father cannot stop us, I want you by my side as I rule- I can think of no one better qualified or who I would rather spend my reign and my life with.” He explained whilst his hand caressed her cheek, she was overwhelmed by the amount of emotion in his eyes and extremely shocked at the clear amount of thought he had given to the situation. “Thor… I…” she began but was cut off by his lips tentatively capturing hers, taken by surprise she found herself slowly melting into him, completely engrossed in the kiss she didn’t see the furious figure in the doorway his blue eyes prickled with tears before he disappeared in a green mist. It was only when Thor’s hand slid down her back and pulled her closer to him did her brain kick back into function. Panting she pushed him away furious at herself for allowing the kiss to get so far, “What what was that!” she spluttered her cheeks still flushed from the passionate moment. “I kissed you, I thought we wanted the same thing. I want to be with you Holly, you cant tell me you don’t want me that kiss proved just as much.” He chuckled reaching for her again. “No Thor I've told you before I don’t see you like that, you know I never wanted this marriage. You’re a nice guy but we barely know each other you simply want what you cant have. I just want us to be friends, im sorry but with everything that’s happened that’s what I need right now. I don’t want to upset you but I wont mislead you either, you will be a good king you don’t need me as your queen for that, I’m happy to stay and advise you though.” Holly watched with baited breath as she saw a multitude of emotions cross Thor’s face before finally he seemed to force a smile, “Perhaps your right, I value you too much to loose you altogether so if friendships what you want you shall have it. I might have jumped the gun a bit, but I do truly care about you and anything I can do to help you and your situation, I will. When I’m king I will make sure you have a solid position here which will gain you great respect.” smiled Thor taking Holly’s hand once more, “Truly Thor I appreciate that, the one good thing to come out of this sorry mess is our friendship.” Laughing Thor offered his arm as they began to exit the room, “I said we would become the best of friends didn’t I. Lucky you, close personal friends with the future king of Asgard.” He chuckled causing Holly to break out in a fit of giggles.


End file.
